


Snow

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [52]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: Rafe hates snow as much as you do.





	Snow

You don’t want to tell him that you hate the snow as much as he does, because if you did, this whole situation wouldn’t be as humorous as it is. **  
**

“Why do we have to walk to the cabin?” He rubbed his arms together, but he was wearing a thick enough jacket to make him sweat.

“Well, Rafe, maybe because we can’t drive there.”

Rafe mumbles under his breath as he walks behind you. You tolerate as much sass from him as you can until you finally stop dead in your tracks. You turn around and furrow your brows, this is probably the only time he’s truly seen you angry.

“I swear, you’ve done nothing but bitch the whole time we’ve been walking and it’s probably only been six yards.”

“Only? Only? My feet are numb,” Rafe complains.

“No, you can’t feel your feet because you’re practically wearing a bear for boots. I’m surprised you haven’t passed out yet. You’ve been sweating this whole time.”

“I hate the cold,” he frowns.

You ball your hands into fists and try your best not to punch him for his childish complaining, but decide it’s best not to. You see what appears to be Rafe’s best attempt at looking worried and you laugh. You can’t stay angry at him for too long, but it also doesn’t mean you can’t mess with him for just a bit.

You walk up to him and caress his face lovingly, “Rafe, honey, I don’t even know how you can walk dressed like this.”

“I hate the cold,” he repeats.

“So do I, but at least I can stand up if I fall.” You smile at him wolfishly.

“Wait, what…”

You place your hand on his chest and kiss him sweetly. You can tell he relaxes and then at that moment, you push him back. He goes crashing down like tree and all you can do is laugh as he struggles to get up.

“This isn’t funny, Y/N.” He twists and turns hoping to find a position that will allow him to stand.

“You know they make thinner jackets that are just as well insulated. Figured you’d have those lying around.”

“Can you at least help me up?”

“Fine.” You roll your eyes just before giving him your hand and that’s when he takes the opportunity to pull you down onto the snow.

“Two can play at this game.” He smiles as he pulls you down for a kiss.

You begin to blush, and now you’re the one sweating. If it wasn’t as cold and snowy as it was you’re pretty sure you’d be enjoying each other.

“Come on, let’s continue this inside.” You stand up, taking his hand afterwards.

“Next to a fireplace I hope.”

“You’re such a big baby, Rafe.”


End file.
